Raw:What Just Happened!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Hey guys, I have a new wrestling story for you! Yay! Dean made his contract signing despite what happened! Thanks to Roman! I didn't see what happened on that Sunday or Monday so bare with me. This is what I think should of happened Monday. Enjoy :)


Seth's in the ring with his security, but both of them are very confused. Neither Steph or Hunter put this talk in the ring, no one knew about this. Seth has been acting weird all day, he had antsy since he started talking. Suddenly he takes off his shirt off and stomps on it crazily. The audience looks on very confused the "What's going on?!" chants and clapping starts. That's what Jaimie and Joey want to know themselves, Seth would never do this. He's acting very strange since this morning.

This morning: Seth is exercising like normally, Roman and Dean come inside they give Seth a hey head bob, like usual. Seth does it as well with a semi-smile on his face. His face looks sad, Joey and Jaimie talk to themselves real quick and Joey goes up to Seth as he exercises. Jaimie stands by in hearing distance so he can step in and save Joey if he has too.  
"Boss? Are you alright, you look a little down in the dumps." asks a concerned Joey  
"Huh? Yeah...just distracted, listen I'm going to talk to Stephanie and Hunter later on, alone. I just want some fresh air, why don't you and Jaimie go somewhere and do something...take the afternoon off. I'll see you both at work, later. Okay?" asks Seth  
"...If that's what you want boss. Okay." says Joey  
"Thanks guys" says Seth, he pats Joey's shoulder and walks out of the gym.  
Roman comes over confused, on stage Seth, Roman, and Dean hate each other. Well at least, Roman and Dean hate Seth and Seth hates them. But off stage they really do care about each other, they just keep the act up in case paporatzi comes in and ruins the whole story.  
"What the hell was that about?" asks Roman confused  
"Your guess is as good as ours" says Joey, he heads back to Jaimie  
Roman shakes his head and goes back to Dean and finishes up his work out.  
Jaimie shakes his head of this mornings weird work out session. He focuses his attention back on Seth.  
"Listen everyone, I am so sorry. I can't keep this act up anymore. Yeah, you are all right I am a sell out. I really am sorry, I hope my brothers can forgive me, I-I didn't really talk to them about this either." says Seth, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"What on earth are you talking about boss?" asks Jaimie, confused  
"I'll tell you what I'm talking about. But first...Dean, Rome can you get out here please?" asks Seth

The Sheild music plays but Dean is in his fighting clothes and same goes for Roman, not their Sheild gear. They enter the ring acting like they don't know what is going on. They kind of don't, like Seth said he didn't talk to his ex-brothers. Roman stands in the ring very defensive, keeping Dean calm and not attacking at all. He tells Dean to wait and see what he wants, Dean nods and stops his hopping around. He waits by Roman's side cracking his neck and knuckles, being good.

"What are you up to Rollins?" asks Roman  
Seth looks up at both of them looking like his old self before turning heal a bit over a year ago.  
"Uh...um... I got as much info as I could get...Even managed to swipe this," he gives them a confidential file, just stealing it could get Seth suspended. "C-can I come home? I'm sick of this, please?" asks Seth  
Dean and Roman smile at the file looking it over, Dean twirls a mic in his hand like he would if he's about to do something. Steph back stage is getting ticked off, but Hunter tells her to wait and see what happens.  
"Well, you know little brother this was your idea. You begged to do this." says Dean  
"I know, I'm just sick of fighting you guys." says Seth, looking hopeful.  
Roman sighs and talks it over with Dean, both come to an aggrement. That's when the Authority can't take it any more they start their walk to the stage.  
"Yeah, welcome home Seth. We missed you, baby brother." says Roman with a smile

Seth jumps for joy and hugs his big brothers happily, they smile and hug back. The a audience eats it up they Absolutly love this, they cheer over and over again. But the cheering soon stops as the Authorities song starts to play, Steph, Hunter, and Kane come out, none of them are happy in the least. They climb in the ring with microphones.

"What the hell Seth?! What the hell do you think your doing?!" asks Steph, clearly ticked off  
"What I should of done, weeks ago. Going back home where I belong!" says Seth  
The Authority talk it over among themselves and Steph calms down and changes tatics.  
"I understand, Seth. You feel guilty about what has happened to your ex-brothers. So , you're trying to win them back. You, my sweethearted Seth, are just confused. I tell you what, if you just give me that file and come back to us. All will be forgiven, you won't get in trouble and nothing bad will come to you." says Steph with a sweet smile.  
Seth freezes for a minute looking at everyone and at the file.

He's very confused about his decisions that he made and the "no"!chants from the audience and the comintaries comments aren't making his decision that much easier. He acts like he'll stab Roman and Dean in the back again, but he grabs his mike getting in Stephs' face.  
"Forget it, Steph. I'm not confused at all. It's just like Dean said I planned this from day one! They are my real family!" says Seth  
"You made your bed, Seth Rollins. I can't fire you because I gave you my word you would be the future of this company. I can suspend you though! You are suspended, Rollins! You are suspended for six six weeks with no pay! Hopefully in those six weeks you'll come to your senses! Kane! Jaimie! Joey! Get that file back, now!" orders Steph, angirly

Steph and Hunter exit the ring standing close to the ring out of harms way. An all out battle breaks in the ring even after Kane gives Steph the file back. Kane's, Jaimie's, and Joey's target being Seth for backstabbing the Authority. Dean and Romsn don't let them anywhere nearvtheir little brother, it was the plan from the begning anyways. The Shield would break up thanks to Seth stabbing his best friends in the back. To make it believable, for a long time Seth would repeatedly attack Dean and Roman, making things worse then ever. He would even have to earn the Authoritied trust and keep it before Seth could make his move. Dean and Roman would even have to pretend to be ticked off at Seth, they hate his guts. To make it even more believable Seth didn't even leave with Romsn and Dean after the show. This did hurt them a lot, Seth was only suppose to pretend on stage. They're not even sure it was Seth's idea to leave them behind.

A bit over a year ago in the hotel room shared by Dean and Seth:  
"What are we going to do about the Authority story line guys?" asks Roman  
"I'm not sure, damn it! I hate this, there is so many ideas to choose from. One things for sure the Authority needs torn apart from the inside out." says Dean getting pumped.  
"I have an idea, what if I stab you in the back. Not for real anyways, I can find things out about the Authority wants to go with everyone in the company. If their trying to help the company or destroy it from the inside out. Make it so they're the only team that can stand tall." says Seth  
Dean and Roman look at Seth, Seth hasnt said a word since the meeting began. He usually speaks when Dean and Roman make up fights that isn't real.  
"You too always fight, it'd be more believable if I walk out, to the fans it'd look like I got sick and tired of breaking up both of your fights." says Seth  
"Are you tired of breaking up our fake fights, buddy? We can stop them if you don't want to do that anymore." says Roman, worried  
"Yeah, man. You should know better then anyone I would never get tired of either of you. The fights have been fake. We just practice them." says Dean, also worried.  
"No, it's not that. I'm sorta okay with that. I mean it's starting to look too real. But that's not the point. I would never tire of breaking up your fights. That's what friends do, they break up each other's fights and tell the other when they're being stupid." says Seth  
"Then what is it, Seth? Why the hell would you want to pretend to break up the Shield then ?" asks Dean  
"Just to get into the Authority, win their trust and find out what they think they are doing. What in their own opinion is "best for buisness". Please guys?" asks Seth  
Dean and Roman exchange looks and come up with the same answer.  
"No way in hell!" they say  
"But why?!" asks Seth  
"Because we're not sending our brother into the pits of the snakes for how ever damn long. We don't know if we can get you back or if you'll ever get out. They can destroy you from the inside out, man. No way in hell, we love you. Your family, no one sends family into the depths of hell." says Roman  
"Yeah, no way man. No way in hell. I've lived through hell, why would I let anyone put either of you guys through any kind of hell?" asks Dean  
It's rare for Dean to open up to either of them, they both know about their brothers' past but don't really bring it up. Roman rubs the top of deans head and Seth hugs Dean. Dean awkwardly hugs their lovable friend back.  
"I understand that guys. I love you too, as well. But if we want to figure things out, I have to be the one to do it. I can do it, please guys please." says Seth  
He looks at Roman, Roman maybe tough inside and out but he can be a huge Teddybear. He stands up and goes to Roman.  
"Rome. Please, I can do it. We have to do this. Please. Pretty pretty please, Rome." begs Seth giving his big brown puppy eyes  
Roman sighs and nods rubbing the top of his head and brings him in for a hug.  
"You stay out of as much trouble as you can, and do what you have to do to get them to believe you. And...come back to us, unscratched or me and Dean will kick your ass for real. And the moron who dared to harm you for real. You hear me?" says Roman  
Seth laughs and nods in agreement. "I promise" he says, he then goes to Dean, he will be harder to convince.  
"Dean? Please let me do this. Please. I have to do this. I'd never make you do this, but I'd have your back if it's what you really wanted. Please, Dean, please." begs Seth  
"Seth. I'd never ask to do this first off, second off I don't want to force you to do anything period." says Dean, not exactly a yes  
Seth sits next to Dean and looks at him sadly, Dean takes one look and swears under his breath.  
"Alright! Alright! But you heard Roman. I will kick your fucken ass if you don't return to us. Knock some damn sense into you." says Dean  
Seth smiles ear to ear and hugs Dean happily.  
"You won't be disappointed guys!" says Seth  
Back to now, the three get together and power bomb Kane after Roman spears him. The landing is a success, Steph and Hunter look on dumbfounded. But they collect J and J security, and Kane and make their way up the ramp. They lost this battle and the Shield is once again. The three boys stand proud doing the Shield symbols together smiling.  
"It doesn't matter if I am suspended, I'm back where I belong with my real family!" says Seth, handing the mic to Roman  
"We have our brother back, and you are never getting him back. You can believe that, Stephanie!" says Roman  
Dean just smiles happily in agreement, and the Shield theme plays as the show ends with the commentary talking about the amazing stuff that just happened in front of them.  
The End


End file.
